Bad House Day
by Cute But Psycho
Summary: After Zim leaves for skool, Gir makes kind of... a mess. It's written out like an episode (ie. Zim: *says something* Gir: *says something*)


(Zim is in his kitchen messing around with some chemical-like things. Gir is playing with Pig.)  
Zim- (looks up at the clock) "Oh no! I'm ging to be late for skool!" (gets his costume on) "Gir, I'm leaving for skool."  
  
Gir- "Nooooo!" (he jumps onto Zim's back) "I don't want you to leave! I want you to stay with me and Pig!"  
  
Zim- (pushes Gir off) "Believe me Gir, I do not want to go to this vile skool. But if I am to learn more about humans, I must go."  
  
Gir- (upset) "But why do you wanna learn about humans Zim?"  
  
Zim- (irritated) "I need to learn about these vile human stinkbeasts if I am to conquer this planet! I need to know what to warn the other Irken invaders about when they come to Earth! Now I must go Gir, goodbye."  
  
Gir- "But I'll be lonely! I won't have anyone to play with!"  
  
Zim- "Play with Pig!"  
  
Gir- "Okay!"  
  
Zim- "Now Gir, I am leaving! I'll be home later so BE GOOD! And if you need me, come get me from skool, but make sure you are in your disguise!"  
  
Gir- (eyes turn red and he salutes) "Yes, my master!"  
  
Zim- "Good." (Zim leaves and Gir begins rolling around on the floor with Pig)  
  
Gir- (stands up) "I'm hungry, Pig! I'm going to get something to eat."   
  
(Pig just blinks. Gir goes into the kitchen. He bumps into the table that Zim had his chemicals on, which he forgot to put away. They fall off the table, and cause a small explosion. Gir turns around and sees the floor is on fire.)  
  
Gir- "Uh-oh. Maybe I should get Zim." (he gets his disguise on and leaves)  
  
(At Zim's school)  
  
(bell for recess rings)  
  
Ms. Bitters- "Get out of here you brats! Get out so I can have the peace I deserve!"  
  
(Everyone leaves. Zim goes outside and sees puddles on the ground, so he goes carefully around them. Meanwhile, Gir is just running up the street.)  
  
Gir- (comes up right behind Zim, who doesn't notice him, and yells) "Zim!"  
  
Zim- "Waaah!" (jumps into the air and lands in a puddle; begins to scream) "Ahhhhh!" (gets out of the puddle and sees Gir) "Gir! What do you want?"  
  
Gir- "I need you to come to our human home!"  
  
Zim- (suspiciously) "Why? Gir, what did you do?"  
  
Gir- "Awwww, do I have to say it?"  
  
Zim- "YES!"  
  
Gir- (pauses, afraid, then shouts) "THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!!!"  
  
Zim- (shocked) "What?" (shouting) "WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!"  
  
Gir- (upset) "I'm not sure!"  
  
Zim- "How could something like that slip even your puny little nutshell of a brain?"  
  
Gir- "How should I know?"  
  
Zim- "Why me?"  
  
Gir- "You have to come home now!"  
  
(The bell signaling the end of recess rings. Everyone heads inside. Zim seems to be torn between going with Gir and going back inside, then goes with Gir)  
  
Zim- (arrives at the house and goes inside; sees that the whole kitchen is in flames) "Ahhhhhh!" (grabs a fire extinguisher out of nowhere and sprays the fire until it goes out) "I am so glad I installed that container which keeps fire from spreading!" (notices the condition of the kitchen; both the toilet and the garbege can are completely gone, leaving only holes in the ground) "Waaaaaah!" (turns to Gir) "Listen Gir, I'm going to go get some things to clean up. You tidy up what you can, got it?"  
  
Gir- "Okay!"  
  
Zim- "Make sure you don't break anything!" (he leaves)  
  
(Scene changes to Zim returning with some cleaning stuff. As he approaches the house, he hears a CRASH!)  
  
Zim- "Gir!" (drops the stuff and dashes inside)  
  
Gir- (standing on his tiptoes trying to dust a picture with a feather duster; the picture falls; Gir turns around) "Oh, hi Zim!"  
  
Zim- (looks around at the various broken things on the ground) "Gir! What did I just tell you?"  
  
Gir- "Uhhhh... not to break anything."  
  
Zim- "And what did you just do?"  
  
Gir- "Uhhhh... I broke something."  
  
Zim- (sighs) "Well, you'll just have to fix the things you broke."  
  
Gir- "But I don't know how!"  
  
Zim- "Well, go find out how!"  
  
Gir- "How am I supposed to do that?"  
  
Zim- (exasperated) "Try looking it up on the computer."  
  
Gir- "But what if I break that too?"  
  
Zim- "DON'T!"  
  
Gir- "Okay!" (Gir goes down to the lab and tries to work on the computer, but it falls off the table) "Oops." (grabs a roll of tape and begins trying to tape up the computer)  
  
(scene switches back up to Zim, who's cleaning)  
  
Zim- (suspiciously) "Gir's being too quiet." (cleans a bit more) "I'm going to check on him." (goes down to the lab, sees Gir) "Gir! What are you doing?!"  
  
Gir- "Taping the computer back together."  
  
Zim- "Why?!"  
  
Gir- "Uhhhh... because I broke it."  
  
Zim- "This is just not my day! I'm going to have to do everything myself."  
  
Gir- (sad) "Awwwww, but I wanna help!"  
  
Zim- (to hisself) "What can Gir do that won't break anything?" (to Gir) "I know what you can do!"  
  
Gir- "What?"  
  
Zim- "Go play safe out in front of the house with Pig!"  
  
Gir- "How will that help?"  
  
Zim- "It keeps you out of my way."  
  
Gir- "Okay!" (Gir goes upstairs and grabs Pig; takes him outside and begins to roll around) "Wheeee!" (bumps into one of the lawn gnomes; it falls over and breaks with a CRASH!) "Uh-oh."  
  
Zim- (runs outside) "What did you break now, Gir?!"  
  
Gir- "One of the little human-like thingys with the pointy hats."  
  
Zim- "Why me?"   



End file.
